The Alphabet Journey of a Winter Peach
by Snowflakessy
Summary: Collection of One shot on our favorite Hitsugaya & Hinamori.


**Hello!**

**Long time no see! This is going to be a serie of One-shot of 26 chapters (alphabet one shot, baby!) that I hope to finish one day Hahaha.**

**This is the first one. I think it's a weirdly written actually. Not my favorite. **

**But still hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**_Disclaimer_: None is my own. **

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Awkward Altruist**

Hinamori Momo was sad.

She sat on the porch of her house, desperately trying to block out the loud voices coming out of her house. "Please, make it stop... I don't like it when Papa & Mama yelled at each other." She whispered, her hands on her ears.

After a moment of useless waiting, she took the bucket next to her and ran away. "It's not like they're going to notice anyway." She thought bitterly.

The six year old little girl walked dejectedly to her favorite playground, head down.

The place was almost empty besides a few families left and a strange boy playing ball, alone.

She watched longingly for a moment at the families' gathering before going to the sandbox. Nobody was playing there. She confortably installed her tools and attempted to build her sand castle several times: they all collapsed despite her best effort.

On her seventh try though, her castle while odd-looking and frail, was standing up. She smiled happily and was about to put her last piece of her chef d'oeuvre, a small tiny flag when it suddenly collapsed.

She froze and looked with distate at the objet who crushed her.

A ball.

A ball crushed her castle.

A ball crushed her.

The smile crushed too as she looked heartbroken at her lost castle.

The weird little boy ran up to her. She didn't look up.

Tiny hand grabbed the offending objet and with an unaffected "sorry", went away.

Tears were forming rapidly and she sobbed and sobbed and cried and cried again, unable to stop.

"That's not fair!" She cried.

"Papa promised me to teach me how to make a sand castle today. He promised to play with me! And Mama! Mama had promised she would go to see me dance at school! But all they do is yelling and yelling at each other every day! Why can't we be like normal families?"

She hugged herself tightly, her tiny arms around her frail legs as she looked up at the sky, her tearing eyes full of disappointment and sorrow. As if responding to her distress, a gentle wind blew, her brown hair whirling, caressing her face and drying her tears.

She left her sandbox without a glance behind before sitting on the swing.

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat there. Who would care anyway?

So lost in thought was she that she didn't heard someone approaching until he spoked.

Immediatly recognizing the boyish voice, she frowned at him disdainfully. She didn't like him, this boy. His ball crushed her.

Him and his weird white hair and strange looking green eyes who looked painfully bored. Yes, she didn't like him.

"What do you want?" She asked with a raspy voice, after too much crying.

"You're crying" He stated.

She looked him down. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why are your eyes red, stupid? – He mumbled to himself. – There" He abrutly handed her a blue dragon toy, blushing lightly.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked confused.

"It's because I destroy your castle." He grumbled. Embarrassed, he shouted "Are you going to take it or not? Fine, I'll take it back. It's my favorite anyway."

And as he turned away, she grabbed the toy, holding it tightly around her arms.

"You gave it to me. It's mine now...- Thank you." She said after a moment

He watched as she tighted her hold, rubbing her cheek on the dragon toy.

"The name is Hyorinmaru. He's going to protect you now, it's okay. So don't cry anymore alwright?"

"I wasn't crying" She whispered softly. "Hyorinmaru ka? What a pretty name! I'm going to take care of him so you don't have to worry about him."

He muttered under his breath that he felt he actually_ had_ to worry about it but she ignored him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her right wrist and dragged her back to the sandbox.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Come on! I'll show you something."

And there, was a beautiful sand castle standing proudly on its own. The forgotten flag on the top of the highest tower of the castle. Hinamori's eyes widened in amazement.

"You did it yourself?"

He looked mildly insulted. "Of course!"

"Woaaw" She smiled, envious. "Mines don't look as pretty as yours and they don't hold very long.."

"Alright! I'll teach you. But can't promise they'll look as good as mine!" He said, arms on the hips, looking smug.

"Really? You promise?"

"Sure." He said shrugging. - "Hey! Stop it! Don't grab me like that!" Shouting at her, red, as he tried to unhold her arms around his neck..

She let go, laughing.

"Come on! Show me Shiro-chan!"

He looked at her horrified. "Don't call me Shiro! My name is Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushirou!" He declared self-importantly.

She laughed out loud.

"There there! Shiro-chan from Toushirou! I like it! You're Shiro-chan now. And my name's Momo, Hinamori Momo."

He humpfed "I'll find a way more embarrassing name for you, Hinamori. Just so you wait. And call me Hitsugaya!"

* * *

**A/N :Please, if you see any mistakes, tell me so I can correct them!**


End file.
